Double Rainbow (canción)
thumb|225px|Imagen fanon del photoshoot de la canción. Double Rainbow (en español Doble Arcoiris), es una canción escrita por Katy Perry y Bonnie McKee para el 4to álbum de Katy, Prism . Katy anunció el título de la canción en una entrevista durante la ASCAP. Letra Inglés= 1: You're a one-of-a-one, a one-of-a-kind, That you only find once in a lifetime. Made to fit like a fingerprint, A code that clicks and opens a gold mine. They say one man's trash is another man's treasure, When I found you it was all pitter-patter. Secretly, hit the lottery, 'Cause you're brighter than all of the Northern Lights. You speak to me, even in my dreams. Wouldn't let you go for even the highest price. Gancho: They say one man's trash is another girl's treasure, So if it's up to me I'm gonna keep you forever. Coro: 'Cause I understand you, We see eye-to-eye. Like a double rainbow in the sky. And wherever you go, so will I, 'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find. 2: Was a phenomenon when you came along, Yeah, our chemistry was more than science. It was deafening, loud like lightning, it was striking, You couldn't deny it. Gancho: They say one man's trash is another man's treasure, The two of us together make everything glitter. Coro: 'Cause I understand you, We see eye-to-eye. Like a double rainbow in the sky. And wherever you go, so will I, 'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find. Puente: To the bottom of the sea, I'd go to find you. Climb the highest peak, To be right beside you. Every step I take, I'm keeping you in mind. Coro: 'Cause I understand you, We see eye-to-eye. Like a double rainbow in the sky. And wherever you go, so will I, 'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find. Conclusión: It's hard to find. Oh, it's hard to find. Once in a lifetime. Once in a lifetime. |-| Español= 1: Tu eres un uno de uno, un único en su especie, Que sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida. Hecho a la medida como una huella dactilar, Un código que al hacer clic abre una mina de oro. Dicen que la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro hombre, Cuando te encontré todo era latidos rápidos. Secretamente, gané la lotería, Porque eres más brillante que todas las Auroras Boreales. Me hablas, incluso en mis sueños. No te dejaría ir incluso por el precio más alto. Gancho: Dicen que la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otra mujer, Así que si esto dependiera de mí, estaría contigo por siempre. Coro: Porque yo te entiendo, Nos vemos a los ojos. Como un doble arco iris en el cielo. Y adondequiera que vayas, también iré, Porque un doble arco iris es difícil de encontrar. 2: Fue un fenómeno cuando llegaste, Sí, nuestra química era más que ciencia. Era ensordecedor, ruidoso como un rayo, fue sorprendente, No podías negarlo. Gancho: Dicen que la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro hombre, Los dos juntos hacemos todo más brillante. Coro: Porque yo te entiendo, Nos vemos a los ojos. Como un doble arco iris en el cielo. Y adondequiera que vayas, también iré, Porque un doble arco iris es difícil de encontrar. Puente: Iría al fondo del mar, Para encontrarte. Subiría a la cima más alta, Para estar a tu lado. Con cada paso que doy, Te mantengo en mente. Coro: Porque yo te entiendo, Nos vemos a los ojos. Como un doble arco iris en el cielo. Y adondequiera que vayas, también iré, Porque un doble arco iris es difícil de encontrar. Conclusión: Es difícil de encontrar. Oh, es difícil de encontrar. Una vez en la vida. Una vez en la vida. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Prism